The Eyes of a Demon
by Shadow Rebirth
Summary: [One-shot. Drabble.] Chaos had seen everything. He'd always seen everything, just as he always would. For that is what chaos is.


Title: The Eyes of a Demon  
Author: Shadow Rebirth  
Rating: K+/PG  
Warnings: spoilers  
Word Count: 627  
First Written: December 19, 2008  
Last Edited: January 2, 2009  
Posted: January 2, 2009  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. This work has not been endorsed by Square Enix or any of the others holding copyright or license to the Final Fantasy games, movies, and products. No connection is implied or should be inferred. Other names, characters, places, and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. The author receives no financial gain from its production or distribution.  
Summary: One-shot. Drabble. Chaos had seen everything. He'd always seen everything, just as he always would. For that is what chaos is.

A/N: Just some thoughts through Chaos' point of view. A quick note, Square Enix mentioned once that FFVII and FFX take place in the same world, with FFX as a prologue to FFVII. As such, that is briefly touched on in here, though it's subtle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eyes of a Demon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was as ancient as time.

It was a simple fact. He could remember when the world had been created. He could remember when the mountains had risen and the sea had churned. He could remember the beginnings of the world with the same clarity that he could foresee its end.

He had watched.

He was always watching. He had watched as the land had changed and the animals had grown. He had watched as the humans had arisen, infecting the Planet and blanketing it with their numbers. He had watched as their intelligence had grown and they'd first feared and then accepted their own technology.

He had laughed.

He'd laughed long and hard when their own foolishness created a monster powerful enough to wipe them all out. Laughed when they cried in fear and huddled in their small villages. He'd even laughed when they'd managed to harness the power of the Spirits, beings almost as old as he was, and bind them to their will to fight off their encroaching doom. Fools, those summoned Spirits were.

He had known.

He'd known when the Calamity had fallen that it was the Beginning. Even when the humans of that time had sealed it away, he'd known. The Calamity was a plague to Gaia; its death sentence. He'd wanted to destroy it then, to rip it apart and purge the Planet of its presence, but he hadn't. Everything had a Beginning and an End. It was Nature's will.

He had slept.

Bored with the world, he'd closed his eyes to it all. Little humans scurrying about were not much fun, even though their faux superiority was amusing. They'd already forgotten how close they'd come to annihilation—twice now. Both the ultimate Sin and the Calamity had faded from their minds. _Fools_, he muttered, even as he drifted off. Their pathetic memories would be the death of them.

He had screamed.

For the first time he'd felt pain, ultimate pain, as he'd been ripped from the comforting darkness and shoved into confinement. He'd screamed and raged and clawed, but it'd done no good. He could feel a prison of flesh around him even as he was trapped into his own mind. _A human,_ he raged, _they'd sealed him into a human!_

He had waited.

He'd waited with the sort of patience that only came with age. He'd waited silently as the years had passed and the human—_his human_, he hissed, _his Cage_—slept on. He'd waited patiently until someone had finally pierced the darkness and he found himself looking through his human at a pair of blue-green eyes that hummed with the life of the Planet. He'd whispered into his human's ear then, knowing that even though he wouldn't be heard, his words would be known. _Go with him. Go with this human, this weapon. Go..._

He had wept.

He'd wept as he'd never done before, as he was not supposed to be capable of doing. The Beginning of the End. He'd known when he'd first seen the Calamity and he knew it now. He had cried, both in sorrow and joy when Gaia had reached out without its own life to stop that meteor from destroying it.

The Beginning of the End.

In his own mind he'd watched, laughed, known, slept, screamed, waited, and wept. All in his own mind as time passed by. He clung to the life of the Planet and yet hungered for the End of it all. He was torn, eternally, between the light and the shadows. He had no choice, for it was Gaia's will. He would never be able to choose a side, for Chaos exists neither in the light nor the darkness.

And Chaos is all that he will ever be.


End file.
